Vastra and Jenny One Shots from Reader Prompts
by JMDeLoach
Summary: This is a collection of One Shot short stories spawned from Prompts suggested by readers. If you would like to suggest a prompt, please see notes at the end of each chapter. Stories posted here will follow canon established in my other work The Many Adventures of Jenny and Vastra posted here on .
1. Chapter 1

Story Prompt: Post-Trenzalore Jenny is dealing with the fact that she died and she can't stop the repeats in her mind. Vastra tries to help her come to terms with it.

 **This time.**

Vastra felt the bed moving and immediately recognized what was happening. Jenny was dreaming again, reliving dying, again.

This was a nightly occurrence for Jenny since Trenzalore. Her body thrashing, she would gasp herself awake in a pool of sweat. Vastra tried to reach out to her, to hold her, but every time Jenny would push her away and sob herself back to sleep. Or just get out of bed altogether and leave a puzzled Vastra to wonder how to help her wife.

This time, Vastra would insist. She would insist that her wife talk to her.

Jenny gasped and sat bolt up in bed, covered in sweat.

This time, instead of attempting to take her into her arms, Vastra stood across the room and put another log on the fire. She then made her way over to the settee and lit the lamp on the small table.

"Jenny," she said in warm calm tones. "This has to stop. You have to let me help you."

"I'm fine, Vastra." Jenny said turning over and pulling the covers tight around her.

"You are not fine," Vastra insisted. "And I am afraid this will not stop until we talk about it. I have already apologized a thousand times. There was nothing I could have done to keep you from slipping away that night. I could not have stopped it."

Jenny sat up and looked at Vastra. "Is that what you think is wrong? Do you think I blame you for me dying on Trenzalore?"

"That certainly is what it seems," Vastra said. "You have these nightmares and when you awaken you will not talk to me or even look at me. You will not let me help you. What else am I to believe? You blame me for your death." Vastra now set on the edge of the settee.

"You are so daft," Jenny said and fought back tears. She sat back against the headboard and avoided eye contact with Vastra.

"How am I daft?" Vastra asked. "Tell me what I am missing, Jenny. What is it that I do not understand? I almost died alongside you that night. You are my world, my everything. And to watch as you disappeared out of existence almost killed me too."

"You have no idea what that was like, where it took me, what happened to me. I'm sorry if you hurt too, but you have no idea what happened."

"I do not know because you will not tell me." Vastra stood up. "You have awakened like this every night since Trenzalore and all you do is push me away like it was my fault. What am I supposed to think?" Vastra was now pacing back and forth between the bed and the settee. "Please tell me. You cannot go on like this. This time, let me help you."

Jenny sobbed. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Vastra stopped pacing and sat on the edge of the bed to be near her wife.

"You killed me," Jenny said as she lifted her face. Her eyes were red and tears fell from her cheeks.

"Jenny, what?" Vastra asked.

Jenny's tears had stopped. Her voice did not shake when she spoke this time. "You killed me. In that alley. The night you found me."

Vastra's heart sank. Why hadn't she thought of this? Why had this never occurred to her? "Oh, Jenny …" She was speechless.

"That's what I wake up to every night. That is what happened on Trenzalore. I fade backwards through my life over the past few years with you. In a flash I relived the happiest days of my life only to end up in that alley with your hand around my throat." Jenny paused for a moment. "Then, everything stops, and a new reality starts. Without the Doctor there to stop you, you showed me no ounce of mercy. And I lived through it all until I gasped my last breath. And the last thing I see is your face. Your face covered in my blood."

Vastra shot up from the bed and turned her back on Jenny.

"This is why I haven't told you," Jenny said. "I didn't want you to feel guilty. I didn't want this."

Vastra was motionless, her back to Jenny. Then, without warning, she fell to her knees.

Jenny jumped from the bed and ran to her wife. "Vastra, it's alright. I'm right here. I didn't die. You didn't kill me."

"But I would have." Vastra's voice cracked. "If the Doctor had not been there. I know what I would have done to you."

"But you didn't. He was there." Jenny pulled Vastra in closer. "And look at us. Wife and wife."

"But you have to relive it, like it has happened, every time you fall asleep." Vastra said, now pulling Jenny even closer in.

"Maybe that will stop now. After this time," Jenny said. "Maybe I should have told you this weeks ago and it would all be over and done by now."

"We cannot think about what could have been," Vastra said. "We talked this time."

"Yes," Jenny said sliding around and kneeling in front of Vastra, each holding the other tight in her arms. "This time."

Notes:

If you would like to suggest a story prompt, please message me on Tumblr blog/jmdeloach  
Rules:  
1\. Vastra and/or Jenny stories only  
2\. No explicit scenes  
3\. No cross fandom  
4\. No "fixed points in time" stories such as birth, death, wedding, anniversaries, other major milestones.  
5\. Will be consistent with my canon, not necessarily BBC canon  
6\. I can refuse any prompt for any reason.


	2. Powdered Sugar

Prompt: Jenny and Vastra baking together, Jenny leading the way of course, and shenanigans ensue. From YOLO1882

Title: Powdered Sugar

"But why?" asked Vastra, standing in the middle of the kitchen holding the apron that Jenny had just thrown at her.

"Because you insist on judgin' everything I do, so if you think you can do better, then you can just do it yourself."

"But Jenny," Vastra pled her case, "all I said was lemon bars should be the consistency of…" 

"And just when 'ave you ever eaten a lemon bar, lizard?" Jenny said.

"There's no need for name calling…"

"I'm gonna call you every name in the book if you don't get to it." Jenny threatened.

"Get to what? Jenny you are not making any sense."

"You are bakin' the lemon bars for the Yard's Christmas party since you know so much about 'em."

"Do not be ridiculous, Jenny," Vastra laughed. "I do not know the first thing about baking."

"I guess you should 'ave thought of that before you told me 'ow to do it," Jenny smiled, turned on her heal, and headed out of the kitchen before Vastra could protest.

"Well this should be simple enough. I mean, if an ape can do it." Vastra muttered to herself as she tied the apron on then gathered ingredients.

Jenny wasn't particularly quiet when she re-entered the kitchen, but Vastra was too overwhelmed to notice. The site was equal parts comedy and tragedy. White powder, presumably flour, covered almost every surface. Lemons were haphazardly cut and scattered about. And the butter had unceremoniously melted into an amorphous blob on the counter and yet there wasn't a single lemon bar to be seen.

"Looks like all's well in here." Jenny said, standing in the cleanest spot she could find. "I especially like the consistency."

"You have proven your point, Jenny." Vastra snapped. "Now, come and help me."

"You forgot to say 'please'," Jenny smiled.

"Please come and help me, Jenny."

"And why should I?"

"Because you do not want to show up at tomorrow night's party empty handed. You apes think it rude to not bring something to eat or drink every time you do anything in groups." Vastra didn't notice Jenny's hands going to her hips. And even if she had, she was still inept at reading human body language.

"Oi! It's times like this when I wish you had a middle and a last name so I could give you a proper what for!" Jenny spat.

"Jenny you make no sense sometimes. Whatever are you going on about?"

"I'm goin' on about you being a daft lizard…again…and talking about how us 'apes' are the ones that are crazy." Jenny said as she walked toward Vastra. "Because from here, you're the one covered in flour with your katana buried in the butcher's block!"

Vastra couldn't help but crack a smile. "And powdered sugar."

"And egg." Jenny raised her eyebrows and gave an evil grin.

Vastra hadn't noticed when Jenny palmed one of the eggs. She stood, speechless, as egg dripped down her crests, following the hollows between her scales.

Jenny stood, surprised by her own actions and fighting back laughter.

"Jenny!"

"Ma'am," Jenny laughed then attempted to contain herself. She didn't call Vastra ma'am anymore. She hadn't in years. At least not when they were alone.

"I'll show you 'ma'am'!" Vastra said and lunged toward Jenny.

The brunette screamed and tried to dodge her wife, but the Silurian's reflexes and speed were too much for the human. A strong arm surrounded Jenny's waist and a cool hand firmly grasped her side. She was spun around in a second and before she could protest Vastra's lips were on her own and the two fell into a kiss.

Pulling away, Jenny smiled at Vastra and licked her lips. "Powdered sugar."


	3. Training

Prompt by Rmepashn: Jenny brings home a kitten and Vastra is annoyed with it.

 **Title: Training**

Vastra could feel eyes on her, watching her every move. She searched the darkness for the culprit, flattening her body against the wall for concealment, katana in a defensive position. She inched her way toward the corner of the wall. Peering around, she came face to face with the beast.

"Jenny!" she yelled as she emerged from the basement. "We have a vermin infestation!" Walking with her arm outstretched in front of her, Vastra grasped a kitten by the scruff of its neck.

"Oi!" Jenny rushed over to "rescue" the kitten from Vastra's grip. Cuddling the black and white kitten up to her face she spoke in a sweet baby voice. "This isn't a vermin; it's a sweet lil kitty cat." She nuzzled the kitten as it played with her loose strands of hair.

"Whatever it is it does not belong in my home," Vastra insisted.

"Your home?" Jenny held the kitten while it squirmed to get down. "Don't you mean OUR home?"

"Well of course it is our home, Dear. But for my part I do not want any other mammals in it other than you."

The kitten finally jumped down and batted and chased a piece of string across the floor.

"Well I want it to stay," Jenny said, adamantly.

"I do not like it," Vastra said bluntly.

"Well you didn't like me either at first, but you warmed up to me alright," Jenny argued.

"Yes Dear, but I do not think I should develop romantic feelings for a small hairy mammal the way I developed them for you," Vastra teased.

"That's not what I'm suggesting and you know it," Jenny said. "You daft old lizard."

"Now now! There's no need for name calling."

"You started it!" Jenny's voice got squeaky. "You called me a mammal and likened me to a cat."

"I simply said you were enough mammal for this household," Vastra clarified.

"What's it gonna hurt to have a kitten?" Jenny asked.

The kitten continued its relentless assault on the string and ran across Vastra's bare foot.

Vastra hissed at the kitten sending it running from the room. "Did you know I used to hunt and eat small mammals back when my sisters and I roamed the earth?"

"Well now you get your raw meat and blood delivered three times a week wrapped in paper. You've evolved," Jenny countered.

"What if I get hungry and you are not around to prepare my meal and I succumb to temptation and eat the feline?" Vastra jabbed.

"I suppose you'll have to temper your urges just like you do for the little blonde tart that works at the market," Jenny jabbed back.

If Vastra could blush she'd be bright red. Instead she shifted her weight and refocused her attention on the kitten. "Just look at it" she said pointing to the kitten who was now doing physics in its head preparing to jump onto the table. "It will be up on all the furniture and nothing will be safe."

"I'll keep it off the furniture," Jenny said. "If it gets up there I'll put it down."

As if on cue the kitten jumped atop the table.

"See!" Vastra pointed.

Jenny picked the kitten up and put it back on the floor. "It'll just take some training, that's all."

"Have you ever trained a feline?" Vastra asked.

"No, but I trained a daft old lizard," Jenny teased.


End file.
